


Snorky

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann
Relationships: Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 3





	Snorky

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann

"You can't be serious," Kaliyo exclaimed, warily eyeing a young kell drake sitting in the middle of the room. The lizard trotted to Essie and bumped her knee with its forehead. "Which one was it?"  
"Which one was what?" La'stessia gave her a curious look.  
"Which one of your crazy Mandalorians is responsible for _that_." She pointed at the drake. "Your flyboy must have pretty weird ideas about courting if he gives things like that to his lover."  
Essie smiled. "It was Skir'mir, not Rel."  
"I should've known! Crazy cat - crazy gifts. But really? A kell drake?"  
"Well, he brought it here and said that it lost its mother and siblings during one of the hunts, and Skir'mir isn't allowed to keep it..."   
Kaliyo rolled her eyes.  
"Besides," Essie continued with a smirk, "when it grows up anyone will think twice before trying to break in into my apartment knowing there's a kell dragon in there."  
"You're crazy, girl, I love it!" The rattataki laughed, bending down to scratch the lizard on the head. "What are you going to name it?"  
******  
"What in the name of... What is this thing?" Re'luniss stared dubiously at the reptile sitting on the couch in the corner of the entry room.  
"The thing" yawned, showing-off the rows of the needle-sharp teeth, and then slammed its jaws shut with a loud "Chomp!"  
"It's Snorky. Isn't he the cutest?" Essie walked over to the couch and affectionately patted the beast on the head.  
"That... is not the first word that comes to mind," Rel mumbled looking away. The lizard looked strangely familiar - larger and more pampered but Rel couldn't shake off the feeling he has already seen it somewhere. No. The timing was too perfect. "Where did you get it?"  
"Him." The young woman corrected firmly, lifting the reptile from the couch and cradling it as best as she could given its size. "Skir'mir brought him, the poor baby was all alone and needed a home."  
"Skir'mir. Right."  
******  
 _"Are you crazy? It can't stay on the ship!"_  
 _"Rel, come on! Don't be so heartless! Look at him! Imagine how cool it's gonna be - we and our trusty kell dragon together on a hunt! We'd become a legend!"_  
 _Re'luniss pinched the bridge of his nose, the images of the trashed medbay swimming in his mind's eye. "Absolutely not. Find it a home, deal with it, whatever - but it can't stay on the ship."_  
 _"Fine." Skir'mir scooped the baby drake under his arm. "Fine. Don't tell me you didn't have a chance!"_  
 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He turned away not noticing a mischievous glint in cathar's eyes._  
 _******_  
"...snores."  
"What?" He shook his head realizing that Essie has been talking all this time. "Sorry, _cyare_ , I zoned out."  
"I said, he snores when he sleeps - hence the name." Essie grinned, hugging the drake tighter to her chest.  
The lizard gave a little wriggle, freeing itself from her arms and flopping down on the floor. It stretched and sauntered out of the room towards the kitchen.  
"Isn't he adorable?" La’stessia followed it with her eyes with a look of a proud parent gazing at their baby’s first steps.  
"Yeah," Rel sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I guess, he is."


End file.
